Helping Hand
by Epifanio Therion
Summary: The idea of living a simple life seem ok, right? Nothing bad is going to happen when just living a peaceful live, right? Well... unless you are me, I walked myself into something that I couldn't believe was real and now... I am stuck in the Super Smash Bros. Universe or better said 'hired' as... Master Hand's Assistant and Helper in the Smash Mansion?


**Welcome, and nice to meet you, dear readers, Epifanio Therion here, but if you wish, you may call me Epi or Therion.**

**After reading multiple types of fanfics on Fanfiction. Net and Archive Of Our Own, I have decided to try my hand on it myself, so don't go being rude and start flaming on me, ok? I'm going to have an author's note at the end of this chapter to explain a little bit about myself since you might not know how I do things, and also explain what are my future plans are.**

**Let you guys know, this story is an SI-OC Fic, which might sound bad, but I would do my best in making this story unique. AHH! I almost overlooked this important information.**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing except this story and anything else that I and I alone came up with. Should I use anything that isn't mine and is seen by others, all the original ideas go to their respective creators. I am merely borrowing /using them in passing. Also, I don't own Super Smash Bros. or the following series.**

**Now, that out of the way, we can continue with the story. Without further ado, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue: Part 1**

**'**_**The Universe is full of magical things patiently waiting for our wits to grow stronger'**_** -****Eden Phillpotts**

_**'Somewhere, something incredible is waiting to be known'**_** -****Carl Sagan**

_**'There is a certain fate to the universe and certain randomness'**_** -****Harlan Coben**

_**'The universe has a crazy way of working things out'**_** -****Unknown**

…

…

...

…

…

…

…

…

_**RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG!**_

_**RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG!**_

The piercing sound of the alarm clock brought me back from the dead of sleep. "Ugh, wh... what? Didn't I have my..." I yawn "alarmed off... or something? it's still too early for this..." I slammed my hand against the alarm clock and started to wriggle and stretch within my cozy, warm bed. But then...

…

…

...

_**RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG!**_

_**RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG! RRRRIIINNNGGG!**_

I slowly opened my eyes while the bright light was irritating me, and banged my hand against the alarm clock... again "Really...? fine whatever, I didn't care about sleeping or anything" I sigh "Welp, you know what they say, the early bird catches the worm... or something like that." I shrug and stand up from my bed and head straight toward my bathroom, but I stop and face-palm 'Ugh, I keep forgetting of quitting this habit of speaking out loud when alone, it makes me look slightly weird' I said in my thought, but continued walking toward my bathroom.

After a quick shower, drying myself and dressing up, I went directly toward my mirror to fix up my appearance.

I am considered an average teenager, though I would like to consider myself average. I appear as 5'9 and have a slim, but athletic toned body and warm beige skin, I have black wavy surfer hair with long bangs, which one covers my right eye, a few layers of the back of my hair is slightly swooped outward, my hair reaches to my shoulder, and a stubble with a soul patch. To describe my face, it would be a straight feature, expressive mouth, straight nose, and chiseled jaw, with almond-shaped brown eyes with dark circles, and a small scar under my chin, which is covered by my stubble. And what I mostly wear almost all the time, is a black and red hoodie jacket, black sweatpants with my right side having a black and red wolf style pattern, black and red gaming headphones on my neck, black and red checkerboard running shoes, and prescribe long black-rimmed glasses.

After checking and fixing myself up in the mirror. I suddenly hear someone yelling for me.

"_THERION!"_

Oh, I just realize that my mom is calling me for something, so I responded by screaming back at her.

"VOY UN MOMENTO MAMA!" I sigh 'I hate yelling since it tends to slightly irritate my throat' I grumbled with a frown 'but, whatever'

I exit out of my room and went straight toward the kitchen where my mom is at right now, who is preparing to go to work. "Therion?" my mom said, who had black hair, which was tied in a ponytail, green eyes, and warm beige skin, and she is wearing a grey shirt, light blue jeans, and white and red shoes while preparing her backpack "Yes, mom? what do you want to say to me?" I told my mom nonchalantly "Oh yes, while I'm gone at work, can you clean the dishes, and go get the mail later?" my mom told me "Sure got it, I will do it" my mom gave me a smile "Okay then dear, see you later." she put her fanny pack around her hips and went to the door and left.

I sigh "really? I feel like doing nothing, but hey after I finish the dishes, I can play my games" I chuckle and went to grab my breakfast and started to think what to do 'hmm, well I am going to start washing the dishes first, after finishing cleaning, I'm going to play Smash for a little bit before going to get the mail' I thought.

After finishing eating breakfast, I started to wash the dishes with a nonchalant look on my face, it took me an hour to clean all the dishes, hey it was a lot of dishes ok? I stretch a bit since I was standing still for a long time, you know how that feels right? "Finally, I can now play for a little bit, after that go get the mail haha" I started to chuckle "but, hee-hee I am so excited for Joker to appear on Smash, I never saw it coming really, but either way, it's time to play" I grin excitedly.

After playing a bit of Smash with my buddy Archus, who was explaining particular glitches, and facts that it's not easily found.

I suddenly remembered that I had to get the mail "Well Archus, I have to go right now, so see ya later" I told Archus "Oh, okay then, see you later T" Archus went offline "Well that was a great time to play with my buddy, now to the mailbox, but... I hope there are no junk mails or I will be very pissed off" I grumble.

I went to the kitchen to grab the key to the mailbox, and went outside and started to walk toward the community mailbox.

When I made it to the community mailbox, I went to my household-specific mailbox and open it, it was so full of mail that I had to hold with both of my hands.

After getting the mails, I went directly to my house, which was a little difficult since I had to be careful of not spilling the mails to the floor. I had to put the mails under my armpit so I can open the door.

I went inside and put the mails on the counter, I went and sat on the kitchen counter so I read of who got mail. I slowly ordered the mails by name, and since I hardly ever get mail, I was not surprised really, since I'm still young.

So, while I was reading, a letter fell to the floor, I frowned "...really? what a hassle" I told myself, I went to the ground and bent over to grab the mail until I saw a certain seal.

I mutter with shock and surprise "What? What the heck is this?" I softly whisper to no one but myself "This... this must be a prank, yea... yea... a prank..." I told myself while a bit confused "Yea, this must be a prank from someone who thinks they are a comedian" I sighed while giving a deadpan expression "Eh, whatever I'm just going to read it since that person went to a lot of effort to prank me" I went and open the letter and it says.

**To the esteemed Phantom Thief Joker**

**It is my great pleasure to invite you to be part of the illustrious Super Smash Bros.**

**Your skills in battle have been witnessed and your indomitable fighting spirit proved worthy and your determination to face against injustice. We would be most honored to have you attend and compete against other warriors of equal skill and mettle from across all strings of Time and Space.**

**All the best of luck to you.**

**Sincerely,**

**M.H**

I blink with so much confusion while raising one of my eyebrows 'Joker? but didn't I see Joker getting revealed at The Game Awards?... and Super Smash Bros is not real...' I furrowed my brow in thought. "This seems a little stupid for a prank..."

_**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

I look from the letter to the door 'Tch, who the heck is knocking the door right now? I not expecting a guest' I thought warily. I went to the drawer and grab a pocket knife just in case, since who knows might appear in the door, and hid the knife in my hoodie. I went towards the door and open it...

...

...

But there was no one standing there…

I looked with a deadpan expression 'Really? Is this Prank on Therion Day? because jeez I getting so annoyed' I thought with a blank expression, I closed the door with anger since I was getting so annoyed of people thinking there are so funny. Then I put both of my hand in the pocket of my hoodie while holding the letter.

…

…

But then I heard a cough from behind my back

I suddenly tensed and stood stiff, in my thoughts is filled with a sudden shock, 'Hh-huh...? b-but h-how' I thought, you might not know this..., but I can be very perceptive and notice if someone is staring or someone is nearby when I'm alone. But this unknown person can get behind me without me noticing them like I'm some kind of dull fool. This is what putting a dangerous alarm in my head since anyone able to get behind me without noticing them and in my house is really dangerous in my book or stupid really…

I still stood there with a stiff and tense posture, but calmed myself down, and started thinking of what to do in this situation... 'maybe I can slash at him, but... there might be an issue of distance, so the best alternative is distracting him by speaking with him and then throwing the knife at him… I'm in luck, since I'm proficient in throwing stuff with deadly accuracy... Don't ask how ok'.

I started speaking with a clear and confident voice while holding back my nervousness and trying to look relaxed while not getting off-guard by thinking about relaxing music. "Well... I was not expecting a guest this time around, while I am checking my mail, then suddenly some random person is behind me, that is so rude, I do hope you have some explanation" I said while giving a smirk, in truth, I was expecting him to open his mouth and lower his guard so I can throw him the knife.

So, when I started concentrating behind me, after waiting a few seconds, he opens his mouth, I seized that opportunity with a grin on my face, turned around and immediately threw the knife at the mysterious person, thinking I was successful of hurting him, but... then my expression turns from confident to grim and shock.

'I-I-I c-can be-believe what I s-seeing right n-now' I said in my head with shock, you may be thinking Therion, what's wrong? did you accidentally missed or something? Well something did happen, but in a way, I was not expecting, so I might have reacted badly (the keyword being might). "Oh my god, what the hell is happening...?!" I scream. Well... this is how... I reacted, you may be wondering why I acted this way, you may not believe me, but... yeah... you are not going to believe me but I will have to try either way. What I saw was some of the bizarre shit I ever saw in my life, of course, I already saw a lot of things in my life, but that will have to be told for another time, but still that saying a lot for me.

What I saw in front of me was a HUGE FUCKING FLOATING WHITE GLOVE IN FRONT ME, THAT SOMEHOW FIT IN MY HOUSE!, AND ALSO MANAGE TO BLOCK MY KNIFE AS IF THERE WAS A WALL AROUND HIM!, of course I was not sweating while looking like I'm about to get murdered or something really, I don't know what you guys are talking about. So, I decided to keep my façade of calmness, while screaming in my head while saying I'm about to die over and over again.

"Well hello there, it's a pleasure in meeting you in person, Therion!" he spoke loudly at me.

"Ahh... ahh what...?" Yup, I went full-retard alright, and his voice made me recoil, oh life, please have mercy on me. So, I shake my head to concentrate on him, while trying to control myself from sudden fear and shock, and keeping my façade on, so he doesn't take me for a fool.

"My apology if I scare you also don't worry; you didn't do anything bad; I just came to fix a mistake that happens sometimes ago!" Says the Huge White Glove.

"Umm... ok... then? Uh, h-how d-did you know what I was thinking about this... moment, and who are you?" Of course, I might know he is, but... I didn't want to admit it that he exists and also, I didn't want to be seen as rude, okay?

"Oh, how rude of me, I didn't introduce myself, in the letter you may have found the initial of M.H., but since you may have realized who I am, I will still tell you, I'm am the founder of Super Smash Brothers, Master Hand!" Mr. Huge White Glove, which in reality was Master Hand, yea shocking, I know...

I started rubbing my ears due to the loud voice of Master Hand and caused my ears to ring, ahh, the curse of having sensitive ears "Okay... thanks for the introduction there, buddy also, can you tone down your voice, it's annoying my ears" I said to Master Hand with a frown.

"Sorry didn't know I was being loud!" Master Hand coughs multiple times "ahh there much better, I forget I'm not in my office or screaming at the troublemakers of the mansion," he says while maintaining his calm, but commanding tone.

Hey, that's understandable, I'm used to hearing my teacher scolding at the troublemakers of my class since they keep interrupting the class session... which keeps annoying me too...

"Ahh, don't worry there Master Hand, I understand what you mean, and it surely put you under a lot of stress, but... let's talk about the elephant in the room" I said since we had to talk about this so-called 'mistake' he mentioned. Also, don't think I'm calm about this, I'm shocked as hell, you know since I was speaking with a character, who I thought was fictional.

"Yes, I knew we had to return to this issue, I came about a certain letter you may have received in your mail," Master Hand said

My eyes widen and unconsciously put my hand in my pocket, which holds the letter "I see now..." I said with a calm look, but my tone doesn't fit with my expression since it was a nervous tone.

"I see you have read the letter," Master Hand said ominously, which sent me a chill up my spine and made me alerted "I guess that they are no other choice..." I slowly started to panic "which is to hire you!"

When I stood still while giving a blank look "Eh?" did I hear that right? "what do you mean hire me?" I was so confused by what was happening

"Well... let me explain why... the issue that I mostly suffer is that most of the residents in the mansion are... problematic or in the worse case, rebellious to the rule, I just get so tired with them that I get stressed out, so I thought that if I hire you, you might be able to resolve some of the problems of the residents" Master Hand explained

"..." I stood there with a pensive look on me "okay... I understand the issue, but... there is a problem with that solution, what will happen when I am gone from here?"

"Ahh, don't worry about that, time will go slower in this world, for example, when a one-hour passes in my world, one minute would have passed in yours"

I maintain a blank stare while I think the pros and cons of each choice, so Master Hand wouldn't read me so easily since this is a very important decision that will affect me greatly "...Fine... I will accept your offer for the job..."

Master Hand laughs loudly "That's great! even with all Peach's Toads and King Dedede's Waddle Dees, the residents still tend to cause many problems"

"So... I need to pick up my stuff up and you will wait for me here? since this is all sudden you know?" I nonchalantly asked Master Hand

"Ah, that's understandable, but don't worry if you don't have enough clothing or lack necessary items, we can reach the mansion and let you settle in, I will give you 5000 coins then!"

I actually sweatdrop while keeping my blank stare at the number of coins that Master Hand will be giving me when we reach to the mansion since I know how valuable those coins and bills are "wow... um, thank you?" I wasn't sure how to react to all this, but luckily for me, I was able to maintain my calm

"Don't worry about all that, since I believe you will need it in the future..." Master Hand ominously said, which sent a shiver down my spine without showing it "but I will explain the details of your job until we reach the mansion, now go on and grab everything that you need"

I nodded and quickly went to my room to pick my stuff up, I grabbed my clothes, my toothbrush, my computer, and more that I didn't bother to mention. I quickly strapped my electric guitar on my shoulder and left until I suddenly looked to my right and saw my Nintendo Switch, I started thinking if I should take it, so I grab the switch and put it in its own bag.

I descended the stairs and went toward where Master Hand was waiting for me. Master Hand turns to me "I see you are ready, tell me when you want to go" I shook my head "oh? Got it, let's go then" Master Hand suddenly open a light blue portal and I jumped by surprise "This portal will lead us directly to the entrance of the mansion outside, also don't worry, nothing will happen to you" I stared blankly at the portal, but internally I was nervous, I took a deep breath and slowly walked toward the portal before everything around me went too bright that I had flinched and covered my eyes.

* * *

After the bright light stopped, I felt a bit disoriented, but either way, I slowly opened my eyes to see my surroundings, which reveals I was in some forest "Master Hand... why are we in a forest?" I asked calmly

"Oh don't worry about that, the only reason we are here is just so you can get used to the place while you calm yourself before we meet the residents of the mansion and the details of your job" Master Hand explained "I see now..." that was actually true... I would have reacted a bit differently and passing through that portal made me quite dizzy

"Either way, I hope you have a great time with residents since they are... unique in their own way, but tell me if someone starts to cause issues for you, ok?" I nodded to Master Hand and we started walking toward the mansion, which is visible from here

"Good then, we are close to the mansion" Master Hand mentioned "when you enter the mansion they will be four people who will be waiting for you and will be giving you a tour, though they might think you are Joker since they didn't receive any warning of someone getting hired, which is very rare happening too and they might get confused by your appearance with him" I look at him nervously "Um... you won't enter with me?" Master Hand... shook his hand? "Sadly no, I have other arrangements that I have to complete, but don't worry, until your tour is over and you get suited in your room, I will explain all the details of your job, but don't worry, it won't be hard or anything"

We just calmly walked, until we reach the mansion... wait I mean Master Hand floated, but you get what I mean, from there I stood still and while keeping my expression blank, but inside I was nervous and a bit scared, because everything felt so sudden that I don't know what to do... but that moment of intensity was ruined by a loud shout **"FFFFAAAALLLLCCCCOOOONNNN PPPPUUUUNNNNCCCCHHHH"**, followed by an explosion and finally ending with a scream that sounded like grunts, then that person went flying out of the mansion while his screams echo off... I stood still in shock... and pure confusion of what just happened

I suddenly heard Master Hand mutter something 'Again...? ugh, I will just ask the toads to fix it...' Master Hand turned to me "See what I was telling you? you will have to get used to the chaos of this mansion, but I will have to leave now, we will meet again when your tour is over" Suddenly Master Hand disappeared and now you see a person standing still in front of a huge doable door while looking at it with a blank look "I guess... I should start..." I slowly went directly to the door and carefully put my hand on it, and pushed.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed part 1 of the prologue, I know that everything seems a bit... out of place... but don't worry this part was the hardest for me since I needed to find a rhythm to follow and let the flow to allows me to be able to write the story better and make sense, but part 2 will be where it will really start since it will explain a bit about the mansion and a couple of the cast.**

**How this story works is that it will focus on my character SI-OC Therion, who will be in someway a staff and assistant of Master Hand. In some chapters, its focus on Therion helping someone as part of his job, a moment of shenanigans, relaxing, etc. But there will be moments where an arc will happen that focuses on Therion or some members of the cast. I know that Self-Insert stories are basically a sin or something in the Fanfiction Community, but... I just felt more comfortable writing a self-insert, but don't worry I won't make Therion super powerful or anything like that, to the point of being a Gary Stu or boring as hell, but if I go overboard on making Therion too powerful, just tell me ok? **

**After I am finished with Part 2 of the prologue, I will truly explain everything how will this work. You may be wondering how this idea came from, well I was inspired, thanks to the fanfic called Smash Life by CrashGuy01 because it shows many hilarious moments, character development and many arcs that seem really open. Though I would mention this little info, I don't have a schedule on updating the story, and I might publish another story without finishing this one since I tend to get distracted easily, so I put a poll to see if any of you guys are interested in some of my ideas, also there is a possibility of changing this story to M rating, but just in case, so either way I hope you guys have a great day and see you later. **


End file.
